Zuko's Detour
by Blueeyes01
Summary: After nights of having the same dream about a girl and her baby, Zuko tries to figure out what those mysterious dreams mean. Please read!
1. The Wait And The Dream

Chapter 1

The Wait and the Dream

Their he was the prince of the firenation, now a fugitive, was sitting in his chair watching the sun slowly dissipate in the distance. "_It's all Azula's falt"_ thought Zuko with his fists in a tight ball. "_If I hadn't been stupid enough to believe here I wouldn't be in this place."_

He thought about it some more, for if it had not been for the two peasants he would still be in the desolate desert with no food or water.

Flashback

They were in the desert for quite along time, day's passed without food nor water, it was then he and his Uncle wandered into the great city of the Earthkingdom. As they made their way through town two of the villagers named Han Lee, and his wife Gina Way, offered to take them to their home, after traveling a long time he and his uncle did not object to this.

End of Flashback

So now he was sitting in a battered up chair, waiting patiently for his uncle to bring him up tea. "_Wonder what kind of tea it will be this time?"_ he thought to himself. And just as he was going to see what the hold up was, there was a knock on the door. Expecting his uncle to come in, he was quite surprised it was Gina Way. "Sorry it took so long with the tea." She said sweetly. "Your uncle was drinking it behind my back, I would turn my back to get the cakes out of the oven and the teapot would be empty!"

"Its fine" said Zuko, taking the tea from Gina. "You look dreadfully tired, she said with a slight sadness in her voice". "It must have been a real struggle out there in the desert, very unforgivable." "Well, Ill let you sleep, goodnight." She said in the same sweet voice. "Goodnight" he said in a tired voice unlike his own. He looked out the window; it was now completely dark with only a few stars out. With that Zuko shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_He was dreaming no doubt about that, but this dream was one he had been having for a while now. Zuko looked at his surroundings, it was a clear day, their was not a cloud in the sky._ _He glanced over at his right and saw a beautiful young woman she looked around the age of 14. Her skin was a dark tan, she had on a well fitted blue dress, and her hair was in a tight nit braid that went down to her waist. To Zuko she looked very familiar. She was crouched down by the clear water, and was singing the most beautiful song he had ever heard. He longed to go over there and hold her in his arms but it was as though his legs were glued to the ground. He looked down to see who she was singing to, and he looked down to see nestled in her arms, was a baby. In the distance Zuko could hear cries, and scream's, he looked back at the young girl, and she tightly held her baby close to her, and took off in a run. He followed her to a village. The town had no doubt been invaded. He looked around and saw the woman on her knees crying on someone on the ground. She looked utterly terrified and sad, and he was to because the woman was crying over his body, he was dead._

Zuko woke up with a jerk, his body drenched in sweat? He took some time to register what he had just seen?

To be Continued………


	2. Hunger and the Talk

Chapter 2

Hunger and the Talk

As morning arrived Zuko got up out of bed and paced the floor still exhausted from lack of sleep. "What could this mean?" he thought to himself, "I couldn't have seen the future, it's not possible." As he continued to pace the floor a knock came on the door. "Come in" replied Zuko, quiet annoyed that he was being interrupted in his time of thinking. The door opened, It was his uncle Iroh, "Sorry to disturb you my nephew, but its time to eat, the nice people are fixing roast duck with pea soup!" he said with a smile. "I'm not hungry." the prince said in a distant voice. "Very well then." his uncle said leaving the room. Having just remembered the dream Zuko thought that maybe talking to someone may help. "I need to tell you something." He said in a gloomy voice. His uncle turned around and smiled, it had been along time since his nephew wanted to talk to him.

Almost instantly Zuko started to talk about the mysterious girl, and the baby she had. He also told about the raid of the village and how it was he the girl had been crying over after seeing his dead body. It took his uncle a few minutes to process what he had said, for ZuKo was talking very fast. "Well, It sounds like you have seen a vision." said his uncle. "I know it's a vision!" said Zuko getting very annoyed that his uncle wasn't explaining. "I will explain if you would just let me finish" he said curtly. "This vision you were having, have you had it many times before?" "Yes!" Zuko growled. "All I can say is your mind is telling you things that are to come, it could mean that you are being possessed by someone, but that would be unlikely." "So, basically your trying to tell me that I'm going to be with that girl someday?" "I don't know for sure, but I will take you to a dream lab." said Iroh. "a dream lab?" "What the hell is a dream lab!" said Zuko. " I will explain later, I can see that this conversation is making you a bit upset," Iroh sais gravely. "Now what you really need is some roast duck!" said Iroh happily. The reason your soo worked up is because you're not eating anything!" This was true, Zuko was a bit hungry, but he still wanted to know more.

Zuko sat down by his uncle and ate some of the roast duck. They ate in silence until there was another knock on the door.

To be continued………. to


	3. The Great Escape

**Chapter 3**

** The Great Escape**

I do not own Avatar the last Airbender, I belongs to those guys at Nickelodeon.

The knock on the door sounded frantic and before Zuko or Iroh could get up to answer the door snapped open. It was Gina, her face looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"You two must leave immediately the Fire Nation soldiers are at is door!" she screamed.

"Did they say why they were here?" asked Iroh

"They just said that they were looking for two fugitives on the run, they have already taken my husband" she said with tears streaming down her face. "You must go now before they find you"

"Wait a minute, you knew that we were fugitives all along?" said Zuko.

"There is no time to explain go!"

"But how"-

"GO!" She shrieked.

And at that, Zuko and Iroh went out the window and ran for there lives. They were running for quite along time before they stopped to rest on a hill. Tired, and completely out of breath, They sat down and rested.

"Uncle did you tell her that we were fugitives?"

"I kind of let it slip out when I was downstairs drinking tea."

"YOU FOOL, WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HER ANYTHING IT'S YOUR FALT THAT GINA'S HUSBAND WAS TAKEN, DON'T YOU EVER THINK!" screamed Zuko.

I am sorry I just-

"JUST WHAT, YOU ARE A POMPOSE OLD FOOL."

"Zuko calm down, everyone makes mistak-"

"Yeah well, you can just forget about being with me, because I want nothing to do with you."

"I understand that you feel that way but don't be thick, people need to stick together, WE need to stick together!" said Iroh sadly.

"I can't risk it, I have to find my own way." said Zuko.

Without another word Zuko picked up his remaining items and left Iroh behind, he walked for hours not knowing where he was going or what he would encounter, all he knew was that he would have to watch his back more.

Not knowing what would be in store the next day, Zuko decided to wing it out and he rested under a tree and closed his eyes.

_He was standing where he had seen his body. The woman, who was crying over him, suddenly got up, grabbed her baby and started running again. She ran back to the stream and put some water in her canteen. Quickly she dipped the bottle into the stream and ran back to the spot where Zuko was lying dead._

_Then something amazing happened_ something the _live Zuko had never seen……_

**To Be Continued…..**

**Sorry if this chapter was so short, I have go so much work to do so don't kill me, and I have a new job now so please excuse me for not having this chapter up soon enough. So much work!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will have the next on up as soon as I can:)**

**Cheers!**


	4. Deep Thoughts

**Avatar the last Airbender does not belong to me, the creators own any characters mentioned in this story.**

**Here is the next chapter in the story enjoy!**

** Chapter 4**

**DEEP THOUGHTS**

**_As he looked the woman gathered water out of a small canteen, she then bended the water into a small circular ball, opened his mouth, and sent the water down his throat. At that instant, the dead Zuko came alive, and so did the sleeping Zuko…_**

**Zuko awoke from sleeping feeling slightly light headed. He had been sleeping under an oak tree, and it was now morning as he could tell. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he looked around staring across the lake, baby turtle -ducks were feeding on some sort of green material while the mother watched close by. As he sat there, he remembered the time his mother had saved him from a very angry mother duck. I had been because he had thrown a piece of bread on top of one of her babies. Oh, how he missed his mother, where she disappeared to and why has always a mystery to him. He hoped that maybe one day he would find her. He then remembered the predicament he had with his uncle, in a way he felt bad for leaving him behind he wondered if his uncle was okay because he certainly felt like an ass. Soon after, that thought escaped him and he started thinking deeply about the dream he had awoken from. **

**He though deeply, She was the one who saved him from his recalled death the big question was how did he die? The way she bended the water to heal him was the most amazing thing he had seen. He hoped that he could find out more about her and the baby she held with her. **

**After awhile he heard a slight grumble in the pit of his stomach, he looked in the pouch he was carrying with him and sadly when he opened it only broken pieces of crumb's fell. Realizing that he had no more food he ignored his hunger pains for the time being. Finding his way to a small town to get the food was more important. As he got up he heard a woman scream, upon hearing this he got to his feet and looked around, and it didn't take long for him to see what was happening, there was a man on top of her, from what he could see she was struggling, but no matter how hard she squirmed she couldn't get away.**

"**Help me! Someone please," said the woman screaming as her attacker began ripping her clothes off**

"**Shut up bitch!"**

"**Help me please!"**

"**I said shut up.," said her attacker.**

**As her pleading cries grew more desperate, Zuko ran down the hill at lightning speed.**

"**Get off her, and I won't harm you," said Zuko dangerously.**

"**Piss off boy, she's mine." The man said**

**At that, Zuko shot a great ball of fire at the man unfortunately the man ducked out of the way. **

"**You want to fight so bad boy, let's go," the attacker got to his feet and through the girl to the ground. "Don't even think about running away girl or you will regret it!"**

**This man Zuko was about to fight was much taller than he thought, with broad shoulders and two metal mallets in his hands it looked like Zuko would have a hell of a time defeating him. As the man raised his mallets, Zuko took out his broad swords and the dueling began.**

**The man began to earth bend rocks with his two mallets and before Zuko had time to duck the rock slammed into him sending him on his back a few feet away. As Zuko struggled to get up there was already another rock traveling at him, this time Zuko was ready, he put his broadswords out in front of his and cut the rock in two. There was no doubt in Zuko's mind that this man was a strong Earthbender.**

"**Those swords of yours won't last long with this!" said the attacker, when the hurled a rock that was much bigger, missing Zuko by inches. **

**In all the commotion, the woman was trying desperately to cut the ropes that were around her wrists. When she finaly managed to get free the ropes it was too late, her attacker made a four walled box with his eathbending which sealed her in tight. This was the perfect time for Zuko, to counterattack.**

"**You stupid girl, you really thought you could escape from your- **

**What he was about to say no one would ever know, for he fell to the ground dead, when the woman looked she saw a sword stuck in his back and Zuko was standing over him.**

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she screamed, trying to break free of the prison.**

"**You saw what happened, you have eyes don't you?" said Zuko irritably. He was in no mood for chatting.**

"**You just killed a man, you bastard." she shrieked, "You are a murderer, MURDERER" **

"**Stop yelling" said Zuko. "I just saved your life, and yet you don't appreciate it!" This was exactly why he didn't like helping people it always ended in chaos. **

"**Well won't you release me?" she said.**

"**I don't know, are you going to kill me, when I let you out?" he said darkly.**

"**Maybe," she said.**

"**With what, the broken rope" he said with a grin.**

"**Oh just shut up and let me out?**

**Zuko took one of his broad swords and cut the top off with little trouble.**

"**Thanks, for saving me" she said blushing.**

"**No problem" he said turning away to leave.**

"**Where are you going, I certainly think you deserve to meet my parents after what you did," they will welcome you as a hero. She said excitedly.**

"**Sorry but I must move on, I have already caused enough trouble here." said Zuko.**

**As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm and pouted. It was then Zuko saw the sadness in her eyes. "Alright let's go meet your parents" and her eyes lit up.**

**To Be Continued…….**

**Sorry if I made any grammatical errors, and sorry that it took me so long to post this story! I have been very busy as usual. So please comment!**


End file.
